darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Arathiel Celestine
SKIN: The Sandman NAME: Arathiel Celestine LOOK: dreamy, sleep deprived, ethereal, shadowed intense eyes, bedroom eyes, knowing eyes, haunted eyes, dreamer's eyes ORIGIN: A dream in human form, an open mind, incubus or sucubus, disciple of a dreaming god STATS (add one to any) HOT (Turn someone on, manipulate an NPC): 1 COLD (Shut someone down, hold steady): -1 VOLATILE (Lash out physically, run away): -1 Dark (Gaze into the Abyss): 1 SEX MOVE/DARKEST SELF SEX MOVE When someone sleeps next to you they have vivid dreams. If they are good dreams they remove a Condition and you may ask them "What do you love?" If they have nightmares they gain the haunted condition and you may ask them "What do you fear?" DARKEST SELF You can see what they all want. What they all hide. Their guilt and their passion calls to you. So give it to them. What they want - what they deserve. Let them see how terrible it can be to have all their dreams come true. Come out of your Darkest Self when someone fulfills one of your desires. MOVES (start with dreamwalker, pick 2 more) - Dreamwalker You can enter and explore the dreams of others. When you do roll with Dark, on 10+ take a String on them. On a 7-9, you take a String but you must pick one of the following: They can ask you one question that you must answer truthfully. You gain the condition tired. You give them a String on you. Add the following to the list of what you can spend Strings on: - Ask them one question about how they feel that they must answer truthfully.. - Dreamweaver You can change the very fabric of dreams. Shaping nightmares and dreamstuff alike. You may spend a String you have on someone to have one of the following effects: They take 1 harm and gain the condition terrified. They heal 1 harm and gain the condition inspired. - Bedroom Eyes When you roll to Turn Them On you gain new options. On a 10+ plus you may take a String on them or they dream of you the next time they sleep and trigger your Sex Move. - Living Nightmare Whenever you Shut Someone Down roll with Dark. If you have asked them "What do you fear?" gain +2 to your roll. - Living Dream You can seemingly make dreams come true. You can spend a String on someone to have the following effect: Believe one false thing to be true till the next time you sleep. - Pulling a Jung Dreams can tell you a lot about a person. You can spend a String on someone for the following: Ask them one question about their past that they must answer truthfully Ask them what they feel most proud or guilty about - Maker of Dreams When you bring someone together with something they love, mark an xp. If you brought them together with what they love they mark an xp too. - Your Worst Nightmare When you bring someone face to face with something they fear, mark an xp. If you brought them face to face with what they fear gain a String on them.. BACKGROUND '' ''